Una luz en mi camino
by Naoko Nayamira
Summary: Cada uno tiene un sueño, cada uno quiere realizar lo que desea y alcanzar su meta. Shuichi lo sabe y por ello hara lo que sea para alcanzar su objetivo y nada mas. Pero que pasara cuando el amor le llegue de dos fomras inesperadas? Que camino eligira?


Konnichiwa a todos!

Disclaimer: Como todos ya sabemos, los personajes no me pertenecen solo los tomo como protagonistas de mis locas ideas sin fines de lucro. Estos son obra de la sensei Maki Murakami.

Notas de Autora en Gral.:

Este fic, o mejor dicho la idea de este fic me llego a la cabeza mientras escuchaba la canción "Ameno" del grupo Era. (Se las recomiendo da muchas ideas y relaja)

Aclaro que en este fic, Muchas cosas cambian y no tiene mucho que ver con la trama de la serie, así como algunos personajes pueden no salir.

Contiene lemon y lime (luego no digan que no se los advertí)

La pareja principal va a estar entre: Ryuchan y Shuichi, y Shuichi y Yuki.

De repente van a ver caritas como estas: nn ToT U.U , así que.. no se sorprendan.

Nao: Hola de nuevo! (entra gritando muy contenta mientras saluda a todos con la mano). Bien aunque me he tardado con mis otros fics... Por favor! No me maten! Después de que pase el otro examen termino mis fics y actualizo más rápido… PALABRA!

Bueno, y para variar un poco, decidí hacer este fic de Gravitation, así que espero les guste. Acepto todo tipo de opiniones, consejos y correcciones. Bueno y sin mas… aquí le presento el primer capitulo!

CAPITULO UNO: El sueño de un joven.

En una ciudad, comenzaba a despertar un nuevo amanecer, pero ese no era un amanecer cualquiera, al menos no para un joven de cabello rosado que corría sin parar por las calles con un papel en las manos.

Corrió y corrió pasando calles, avenidas, semáforos y demás, hasta que se detuvo frente a un edificio pequeño.

Subió unas escaleras y llego al segundo piso para luego dirigirse a una puerta color guinda y tocar.

—Vamos! Abre! Se que estas ahí, ABRE ES URGENTEEEE! —gritaba el pelirosa mientras tocaba con insistencia la puerta.

—Ya voy! Ya voy! —se oyó desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un joven alto con el cabello rojizo algo desarreglado, muestra de que lo habían despertado.

—Pero si eres tu Shuichi…. — miro el reloj— pero que.. Si apenas son las 8:45 a.m.… que te paso? —lo miro mientras se recargaba en el marco y bostezaba.

—Hiroooo tienes que ver esto! Es tan KAWAII! Es algo increíble, no lo vas a creer ES ALGO ESPECTACULAR! — exclamaba el animado joven mientras daba saltos, hacía piruetas y ponía diversas expresiones.

—Este bien… anda pasa— le contesto mientras le cedía el paso al impaciente joven.

Suichi sin pensarlo dos veces se sentó inmediatamente en la cama mientras observaba el lugar.

—Veo que aun no redecoras Hiro—

—Bien, vas a decirme porque me despertaste tan temprano o vas a criticar mi estilo de vida?—Respondió el pelirrojo mientras se recostaba en la cama al lado del pelirrosa y se tapaba la cara con una almohada.

—Es cierto! Hiro la oportunidad que tanto estábamos esperando! esa oportunidad que creímos jamás llegaría… AL FIN LA TENEMOS EN NUESTRAS MANOS! — exclamo shuichi mientras en sus ojos aparecían unas grandes estrellas que denotaban una inmensa felicidad.

—Mjm…. —fue lo único que se oyó por parte de Hiro que seguía recostado con la cara tapada.

—………— de repente el joven levanto la almohada que cubría al pelirrojo encontrándolo dormido. —jum…—

El pelirrosa suspiro hondamente y cerró los ojos. (Nao: oh oh... creo que ya se que va a pasar… (Se tapa los oídos con las manos) - - )

—DESPIERTA YAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! —

El sonoro grito no solo hizo que el joven durmiente se espantara y saltara de la cama, si no que también despertó a los que quedaban dormidos en los otros apartamentos.

—Oye, casi me dejas sordo! — dijo el otro mientras se trataba de destapar el oído izquierdo.

—Pues claro, como no voy a gritar si justo cuando te estoy dando la noticia mas genial e importante de nuestras vidas estas durmiendo! — exclamo el otro en forma de reproche.

—Y como no me voy a quedar dormido si me despertaste a las 8:00 de la mañana en sábado! —

—Para empezar no eran las 8:00 si no las 8:45, y segundo no te hubiera despertado si esto no fuera MUY importante—

—Esta bien, me vas a decir si o no?— pregunto de nuevo Hiro mientras se sentaba esta vez en una silla con desgano.

—TARAAAN!— contesto shuichi mientras le extendía el pedazo de papel que traía en la mano.

—Que es esto?— murmuro el otro mientras tomaba la hoja de papel.

—Léelo y veraz! n0n—

Comenzó a leer el papel maltratado.

—…. A todos los presentes… bla bla bla… se les informa que el presidente de la NG con el debido respeto y bla bla bla … ha decidido dar una oportunidad para aquellos jóvenes con talento para que puedan demostrar sus habilidades este fin de semana en la compañía misma mencionada bla bla bla con el gran premio de….— Hiro abrió mucho los ojos al ver lo que seguía.

—Ves? Te dije que era genial… o no? —dijo el otro mientras saltaba en la cama.

—N-no… no puede ser.. NO PUEDE SER VERDAD! —esta vez Hiro saltaba por el piso del apartamento.

—La oportunidad de ser famosos! La oportunidad de ser estrellas! PODER SER RICOS! — el guitarrista no cabía en si de felicidad.

—si! Y lo mejor es que podemos cantar nuestra gran canción! — grito muy entusiasmado el pelirrosa mientras abrazaba a su amigo.

Y ahí estaba…. Una escena digna de fotografiar… Dos jóvenes saltando arriba de la cama abrazados y riéndose como dos chiquillos.

O al menos lo era hasta antes de que se oyeran unos CRAKS! Bajo de ellos.

Y así era… ahora teníamos a dos jóvenes tirados en el suelo con una cama rota. (Nao: Pues claro... que esperaban, ni que estuvieran tan livianitos! U.U)

Hiro y Shuichi: 0.0 (viendo la cama)

Hiro— mi cama… T.T

Shuichi— 0o0U descuida…te ayudaré a arreglarla.

—Fuu… por lo menos logramos dejar tu cama mejor que como estaba. —exclamo shuichi mientras tomaba un trago de soda.

—Lo bueno es que este restaurante nos queda cerca, de lo contrario… estarías más agotado de lo que estas ahora… — comento Hiro mientras comía un papa frita.

—Bueno pero aun no puedo creer la increíble oportunidad que se nos acaba de dar! es increíble, como sacado de un cuento de hadas o de un sueño casi inalcanzable!—

(Nao: que exagerado ¬¬ )

—Si si.. pero ahora lo que importa es tener todo listo para el sabado... y deberiamos apurarnos porque nos quedan 3 dias —

—Si, pero ya casi tenemos todo... lo unico que falta es que termine la cancion— contesto Shuichi como si no importara.

—No seas bruto! Si es lo mas importante! —Exclamo Hiro contenidendose para no propinarle un buen golpe a su amigo.

—Ok ok.. ya entendi, veraz que para antes del sabado la tendre lista.. y asi podremos ensayarla! —

—Mas te vale.. o tendras que irte olvidando de toda la fama y fortuna que imaginas—

—Ya ya... es mas, para que veas... me voy a comenzar con la cancion! —Exclamo suichi muy feliz.

—Comenzar... **¬¬ **que no habias dicho que solo te faltaba terminarla?** —**

—SI ESO! Quise decir terminarla, bueno.. nos vemos! Ok?... nn —y sin mas se gue corriendo por la calle.

—Kami! Dame paciencia... —murmuro este mientras se ponia una mano en la frente.

Shuichi corrio hasta el parque donde se sento en una banca donde le daba sombra. Miro su relog, eran eran la 1:25p.m.. A partir de ese momento le queban escasas horas para componer una cancion que aun ni siquiera imaginaba.

El pelirrosa saco un cuaderno y un lapiz, luego ecribio en la parte superior de una hoja "la gran cancion de shuichi" y continuo poniendo el titulo...

—Mmmm pero que titulo puedo poner... mmm... — se dijo el joven para si mismo.

Pasaron 2 horas y shuichi aun pensaba que titulo le pondria a la cancion. (Nao: y asi quiere terminar ¬¬U )

—Mmmmm... rayos, no se que poner — dijo con un suspiro mientras se recostaba en la banca— definitivamente... hoy no tengo isnpiracion... si esto sigue asi no podre completar la cancion y no podremos ensayarla y no podremos participar en el concurso y no seremos famosos— esta vez Shuichi se abanicaba con la libreta.

—Asi que usted tambien va a participar va a participar en el concuros de NG ... cierto?— dijo una voz detras de el.

—pues pesamos participar... pero.. y tu quien eres?— respondio el pelirrosa mientras se sentaba en la silla.

—Bueno, mi nombre es fujisaki... y pues... yo tambien quiero participar en el concurso pero...—

—Pero...? 0.0 —

—Solo soy yo como integrante de un grupo.. y pues yo solo no puedo hacer mucho asi que, estaba buscando a alguein que me quisiera acompañar o que me quisiera integrar para asi participar— explico el joven mientras se sentaba al lado de Shuichi.

—Bueno pues en nuestro grupo solo somos Hiro y yo... y no pensabamos incluir a alguien, ya que siempre dijimos que realizariamos nuestos sueños juntos— comenzo a explicar el pelirrosa.

—Ya veo.. eso quiere decir... que no hay cabida para mi?— dijo fujisaki mientras agachaba la cabeza.

Shuichi observo bien al joven que tenia enfrente, se parecia mucho a alguien que habia visto en la tele, no recordaba bien a quien pero se parecia.

—Bueno, no quise decir eso.. solo que...—

—ENTONCES ME ACEPTAS? nn— el otro joven se paro frente a al pelirrosa que no sabia que contestar.

—E-espera .. ESPERA UN POCO! — shuichi se paro de golpe — para empezar no se lo que opine Hiro, y segundo pues ya hay un vocalista y eso soy yo! —el joven se puso en pose orgullosa.

—Ohh por eso no debe preocuparse shindou... ya que yo seria vocalista, yo toco un instrumento importante— aclaro sonriente el peliverde.

—Primero que nada, preferiria que me llamaras Shuichi y segundo que instrumento tocas?—

—El teclado! —

—...—

—Ya tiene un teclado shindou?—

—No no es eso, ademas ya te dije que llamaras Shuichi! Solo que...—Lo observa cuidadosamente— te pareces a alguien...—

—Tu crees jejeje solo ha de ser coincidencias! —de pronto Fujisaki se puso nervioso y negaba mientras agitaba una mano.

—Bueno creo que me has convencido auqnue no te prometo nada, primero deblo hablar con mi amigo Hiro! — accedio el pelirrosa mientras sonreia.

—De acuerdo!—contesto mientras sacaba una tarjeta de su bolsillo —aqui estan apuntados mi telefono y mi nombre y mi direccion, en cuanto decidan algo avisenme! —

—De acuerdo—toma la tarjeta— lo hare! Te avisare lo mas pronto posible! — exclamo shuichi.

—Bueno, me retiro... mucho gusto en conocerlo shindou— dijo el joven mientras daba vuelta y comenzaba a alejarse.

—Igualemte y dime SHUICHI!— grito.

—Lo hare! —

—Que tipo tan raro... pero.. ME CAE BIEN! —se dijo asi mismo mientras guardaba la tarjeta en su mochila y comenzaba a caminar de nuevo por la calle.

Para cuando se dio cuenta ya eran las 6:00 de la tarde y aun no habia ni comenzado la dichosa cancion.

Shuichi, cansado de caminar sin rumbo y sin poder tener inspiracion cayo envuelto de repente en una angustia por no querer fallarle a Hiro y a los sueños que tenian en mente.

—Maldicion... volvi a terminar en el mismo lugar— se dijo asi mismo mientras llegaba a un aparador cercano al parque donde conociera a Fujisaki.

El sol comenzaba a ponerse en el orizonte, Desde ese aparador se podia observar el hermoso atardecer cada dia. La noche comenzaba a llegar y con ella la angustia de shuichi crecia, pues al dia siguiente no sabia como explicarle a Hiro que no habia terminado la cancion o peor aun, ni siquiera la habia empezado.

—Que hermoso atardecer... aunque ya casi se acaba de ocultar el sol... —murmuro mientras se recargaba en el barandal del aparador.

Alzo la libreta que habia cargado todo el dia, la vio y se pego con ella en la cabeza.

—Porque porque porqueeee!— comenzo a decirse mientras se golpeaba una y otra vez con el cuaderno—Porque la inspiracion no llega porque!— shuichi se dejo la libreta pegada a la frente mientras evitaba dejar salir unas pequeñas lagrimitas que amenzaban con salir.

—Oye... no hagas eso! — exclamo una voz tras de el.

—mmm.. hacer que? — shuichi colteo para ver de quien se trataba y se topo con un joven de su estatura usando una cachucha color roja que ocultaba su cabello que segunshuichi vreyo era de color verde ya que tenia algunos mechones saliendo.

—Eso!— contesto apuntando la libreta— no es bueno golpearte! Si lo haces terminaras con un graaan chipote en la cabeza! — comenzo a explicar mientras usaba una voz infantil y tierna.

—Ah! Lo lamento es que ... estaba algo desesperado...— el pelirrosa solo se sento en una banca cercana y el otro le imito.

—Y porque estas desesperado... ?— el joven puso cara preocupada mientras lo miraba fijamente.

—Porque no he podido escribir una cancion que deberia tener lista ya, y que si no la acabo... terminare defreudando a mi amigo Hiro y esejoven que me pidio unirse... Y a mis sueños e ilusiones... T.T— algunas lagrimas salian del pelirrosa que ahora mordia la libreta.

—Calmate! Ya veraz que todo saldra bien! Para lograr escribir una cancion... solo se necesita BRILLAR!— comento muy alegre mientras con una lampara alumbraba a shuichi.

—Brillar...?— shuichi parecia no entender.

—Si! Brillar pika pika pika! — ahora el joven enrollaba una extension con luces brillando alrededor del pelirrosa.

Shuichi — '0.0...

—Vamos no es difícil.. .solo tienes que pensar en todo aquello que te interesa, juntarlo con un poco de ingenio e imaginación…. Y listooo! Tienes una canción! —

—Bueno se oye fácil pero… — de repente su reloj comenzó a pitar—OH no! Se supone que tengo que llegar a tomar el ultimo metro de mi ruta...— guardo sus cosas en la mochila— Lo siento debo irme —hace una reverencia— espero volver a vernos. Por cierto… mi nombre es Shuchi Shindou—

—Mucho gusto, y espero volver a verte! — le dijo dándole la mano como saludo.

—Por cierto cual es tu nomb…—en eso ve pasar un taxi— TAXIIII! Ah! Lo siento tengo que irme espero volver a verte! —dijo corriendo sin parar hasta donde lo aguardaba el taxi.

—Así será… Shuichi…. Así será… — murmuro mientras observaba como el joven se alejaba en el taxi —Ahhhh —suspira de pronto y saca algo de su chaqueta—sabes kumagoro, creo que fue mejor no decirle quien soy.. Así tal vez podamos vernos de nuevo y seamos muy buenos amigos! — comento ryuchi mientras abrazaba fuerte a su conejo de peluche.

Shuichi llego a la estación y para su mala suerte no había alcanzado el metro. Así que decidió irse a pie, no le quedaba de otra.

—Hoy ha sido un día... Completamente raro… y lo peor es que ni siquiera he podido empezar mi canción… acaso se deberá a que estoy estresado o tal vez puede ser una maldición enviada por Kami!— dijo esto fuerte mientras ponía una cara de susto.

—O tal vez se deba a que tu no tienes talento para hacer algo axial!— exclamo un joven rubio que se encontraba a un costado de Shuichi.

—Que... que dijiste?— pregunto el otro mientras lo miraba algo serio.

—Lo que oíste, si no puedes escribir esa dichosa canción de la que tanto te quejas… es porque no sirves para ello… así que... no tienes talento— el rubio saco un cigarrillo y lo prendió mientras miraba fríamente al joven.

—Quien te crees que eres! Claro que tengo talento… y te lo demostrare! —

—Ah si?— se quito el cigarro de la boca para luego dejar salir el humo— y como vas a demostrarlo… eh?—

Shuichi dudo un poco antes de contestar, sin embargo su orgullo no iba a ser quebrantado por un desconocido que ni siquiera sabia quien era el.

—El…EL CONCURSO! —exclamo muy fuerte el pelirrosa— Este sábado, hay te demostrare de lo que soy capaz! Tendré lista la canción.. Ya lo veraz… Y será tan buena como para que a la gente le guste…!—

—Jum… eso tengo que verlo —comenzó a caminar y justo cuando estaba por pasar a Shuichi agrego— Bien, acepto el reto, ahí estaré… solo espero que no seas un fracaso total— dijo esto con burla y poco a poco comenzó a alejarse hasta quedar fuera de la vista del pelirosa.

—Que se cree ese cretino… claro que lo haré! LO HARE PORQUE SOY SHUICHI SHINDO— grito al mismo tiempo que en sus ojos aparecían flamas.

Continuara…

Nao: Como verán hay algunas cosas que se parecen a la serie, pero… lo demás no tiene nada que ver con ella. Es mi primer fic de gravitation… así que… ténganme paciencia… (Se pone un impermeable por si acaso le arrojan algún tomatazo). Les prometo que el fic se pondrá mucho mejor y que mejorare (claro con su ayuda)

Bueno, espero les guste.

Pd: Este Fic esta dedicado como siempre para todos mis lectores y para mi muso, pero principalmente lo dedico para una amiga especial que le encanta gravitation, el anime y el yaoi… y es Verotto. nn(Espero que lo leas).


End file.
